The Roles We Play
by Othaeryn
Summary: Minato finds his attention drawn Konoha's newest civilian and enigma, Kagome. Drabble series. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights or characters to Inuyasha or Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery

**Chapter 1:** Mystery

He knew she was a mystery from the moment he met her. Beautiful blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, raven hair that tumbled down her back in soft waves, smooth pale skin and a delicate face. But he knew she was anything but delicate.

Even though she was a civilian, he had seen her take down a man once when she first arrived. He made a grab for her ass and delivered a derogatory comment about her body.

She had him on his back, nose bloody in less than three seconds.

As a shinobi, and almost Hokage, he should have been suspicious of her. She had shown up a year ago, no papers and no documents explaining who she was. But he had been in charge of her surveillance and found that there was nothing to worry about. She wouldn't hurt a fly, unless she was provoked.

Yes, Minato was very interested in the mystery that was Kagome.

* * *

 **Ahhh, it feels good to get back in the game. I'm working on a little Natsu x Kagome fic also that I plan on publishing soon but that one isn't a drabble so it will be a while before I post it.**

 **I love this pairing and wish there was more out there. This is spur of the moment after being disappointed that I've read every Kagome x Minato fic in existence, but hopefully I can turn it into something great!**

 **Xoxo, much love**

 **-Othaeryn**


	2. Chapter 2: Kind

**Chapter 2:** Kind

She knew that he watched her often. At first, it had been required. After all, she did show up with no documentation whatsoever but she did however allow that Yamanaka to do his Mind Walk justu under the terms that he keeps what he saw to himself.

Due to her complicated circumstances, and the fact that she had no ninja training at all even if she was trained to fight in some ways, the old Hokage – Hiruzen his name was - had allowed her to stay under the terms that she be under constant surveillance for 7 months.

Here they were, a whole year later and the Namikaze still had yet to relive himself of that duty. He must have thought she didn't know he was there, but she could sense him. Much of her powers had remained under wraps, both her and the Hokage agreeing that it wasn't necessary to showcase them for the entire world.

But she didn't mind. She had a few nice chats with him, the charming lad. She just didn't know why he kept to the shadows. She would be more than willing to talk to the kind man that was Namikaze Minato.

* * *

 **I'm just going to keep pumping these out until I get sick of it :P**

 **Best regards everyone,**

 **-Othaeryn**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

**Chapter 3:** Hospital

Part of the deal for her coming into Konoha was a position in the hospital as a doctor, because Kami new they needed more medic nin. She of course wasn't able to be with patients on her own for the first few months, but after the newness of her presence settled down, suspicions cleared, and the fact that she was _really_ freaking helpful put an end to the needed supervision.

She even had some shinobi and regular civilians request her specifically to take care of them. Although, she mused with a snort, most were young men trying for her affections. She had politely let them all down, flattered but just not interested. She needed stability, not some man who was going to come in knock her off balance. Plus, she still thought about Inuyasha on occasion…

Shaking her head she checked her list and found her 13th patient that day was in room 204. Reaching the designated room, she opened it and was greeted with a mop of shockingly blond hair, and intense blue eyes. She smiled.

"Namikaze-san, it's good to see you."

* * *

 **So props to Authors who can successfully write a really compelling drabble series. I'm new to this, so my cutoffs are pretty weak and I need to practice saying more with less words.**

 **Ahhh, writing is an art that I love.**

 **Hope all is well,**

 **-Othaeryn**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Chapter 4:** Broken

"Hello Higurashi-san, it's a pleasure to see you as well."

He was surprised to see her. He knew she worked here, but in all of that time it had never been her assigned to his room. Although, he did tend to avoid the hospital like the plague so that definitely had something to do with it.

Unfortunately, he had broken _at least_ 3 of his ribs in a training accident. Sarutobi was going to be pissed, especially because tensions with Iwa were steadily rising and he needed to be in top shape.

"Alright, I see you are here for multiple broken ribs…" she trailed of reading the chart, and then turning her eyes on him. "Well that's an easy fix, could you please take your shirt off Namikaze-san?" Familiar with the routine, Minato did as she asked and waited.

Before he knew it, her hands were glowing with that strange energy she had and it seeped into his body. With amazement he realized that is was entirely unlike anything he'd ever felt. It was warm, and soothing. And then, with a snap his bones were in place.

"Alright Namikaze-san, I set the bones and jump started the healing process, you should be cleared up in a couple weeks!" She said, smiling.

He was surprised to learn that she had such advanced healing skills. He wondered what other talents she was hiding away.

With a signature sunny grin he said, "Please, call me Minato."

* * *

 **Ooo things are kicking off, soon we will get to all the steamy, maybe fluffy goodies that were here for. And some thicker plot. There will be action I promise, fear not loyal readers.**

 **-Othaeryn**


	5. Chapter 5: Team 7

**Chapter 5:** Team 7

"Kagome-san, these are my three cute little monsters, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Hatake Kakashi!" Minato said with a bright smile, hands planted on the heads of the scowling pair of boys on the team. She had run into the strange group while shopping in the market district, and Minato took the chance to introduce her to his team.

"Oi! Minato-sensei, we aren't that bad!" A pouting Obito whined. Kagome laughed and waved.

"Hello! I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you!

"Aren't you that new civilian that showed up out of nowhere?" The masked kid asked gruffly, eyes slightly suspicious. She winced, but understood. People in this world can't afford to trust strangers, especially during war times.

"Yeah that's me, sort of popped up out of nowhere." She said bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. He huffed and looked away when it was clear she wasn't going to offer more information.

"Don't mind him Kagome-san, Kakashi-baka is suspicious of everything." Obito gave Kakashi a rude face.

"Oh yeah dobe?" Kakashi growled. "At least I'm not the worst ninja of our generation!" Obito made an affronted sound, scowling and lunging for Kakashi. Minato quickly intervened, pulling the two back by the collars of their shirts.

"Now, now boys. No fighting while we're on a mission!" He scolded. Looking back up to Kagome he smiled apologetically. "Sorry about them, doesn't take much for them to start fighting. We actually have to carry on with our missions, we've got quite the list of D-Ranks to complete, but we're going to eat as a team at Ichiraku Ramen tonight if you don't have plans and want to join us!"

"Well I _have_ been meaning to eat there, so I think I'll join you! I'll meet you guys there." She waved as they nodded and turned to complete their jobs, the two boys bickering while Rin just shook her head in exasperation.

It was odd Minato suddenly invited her to ramen with his team, but she didn't care honestly. She needed to start making _some_ friends if she was planning on living here. Humming, Kagome headed back to her home excited for some human interaction that didn't have to do with work.

* * *

 **Wow guys, drabbles just really aren't my thing. This chapter was necessary though! I'm going to read some to get ideas on how to keep things short and sweet so if you have any great drabble series you want to recommend (from either Inuyasha or Naruto), throw them in the comments!**

 **Writing this is great practice for me, I promise I'll get better!**

 **Much love,**

 **-Othaeryn**


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion

**Chapter 6:** Suspicion

"Minato-sensei," Kakashi asked his sensei quietly as the team walked to their 6th D-Rank that day. "Why did you suddenly invite her to ramen? I've never seen you around her before, and you hardly know her." Minato grinned and hummed in amusement.

"Well that's the point of inviting someone to join you, Kakashi. To get to know them." He said looking down at the teen.

"Yeah but that _was_ pretty strange for you Minato-sensei!" Rin piped in. He glanced at her, and noticed the mischievous look in her eyes. "You must have thought she was pretty~." Minato didn't even let that phase him, continuing as if Rin didn't call him out. She was right of course, he was very interested in Kagome and he wanted to bridge that gap between them, but his team didn't need to know that. Yet.

"It doesn't matter why I did it," He finally said, ignoring the looks the teens threw at him. With a chuckle, his face suddenly turned evil. "Now we better hurry, my little genin, because if we don't finish these missions on time you'll have to suffer through one of my obstacle courses." The three of them shuddered faces paling at the thought, even Kakashi – the little workaholic – and sped up their pace. Minato-sensei's obstacle courses were _hell_.

With a sigh, Minato strode behind them amused with their attitudes. Anticipation stirred in his gut for the "dinner date" tonight. It would be the most conversation he would have ever had with Kagome, and he was going to use that to his full advantage.

* * *

 **Oooo ramen date even though it's not a date. Poor Minato using his team to invite Kagome to dinner, shame on him.**

 **Next chapter coming up soon,**

 **-Othaeryn**


End file.
